


The Conference Call

by TazzyJan



Series: The Kept Series [5]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Restraints, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 05:59:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14948888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TazzyJan/pseuds/TazzyJan
Summary: Athos has a conference call to make.





	The Conference Call

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snow_Glory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snow_Glory/gifts).



“I have a ten o’clock conference call with the R&D team,” Athos said as he and Aramis were eating breakfast. 

“Okay. I have a few questions about the new design that I wanted to go over with them,” Aramis said.

“No,” Athos said succinctly. 

“Come again?” Aramis asked, frowning in confusion.

“You will be otherwise occupied during the call.”

“Occupied how?”

Athos paused for a moment, taking in the state of the other man. Aramis had been growing tense again, the looming project deadlines not helping. Added to that, they had been too busy of late to play, leaving him with no outlet. Recalling the last time Aramis got himself worked up and the state of their kitchen afterward, Athos decided to do something about it.

“Musketeer,” Athos said, his eyes locked on Aramis for his reaction.

Aramis’ eyes widened in surprise. He had not expected Athos to initiate anything, especially with his upcoming call. It didn’t make any sense. 

“Well? Are you in or not?” Athos asked. He could see the confusion on his boy’s face. He wanted to reach out and soothe him but that wasn’t what Aramis needed. Not really.

“I’m in. Of course,” Aramis said then took a deep breath. “Musketeer.”

“Good boy,” Athos praised. “Now, this is what is going to happen today. I’m going to strap you into a very special chair I had made just for you. All you have to do is sit there and try not to make too much noise.”

“What kind of chair?” Aramis asked.

“A fucking chair,” Athos said grinning widely. “The entire seat is removable, leaving you nice and exposed.”

“You... you plan to...” 

“To fuck you while you are strapped into the chair, helpless to do anything. Like the machine, I have a remote so I can control it while on the call with R&D.”

“You’re going to do this while they all watch?” Aramis asked incredulously. He knew how much Athos enjoyed humiliating him in public but this wasn’t just public. This was his job. He had to work with these people.

“More listen really,” Athos said. “How much they hear depends on how quiet you can be.”

“Athos... I don’t know...” Aramis began, unsure how to voice his sudden trepidation.

“You’ll have your safe word. You won’t be gagged. If at any time it becomes too much, all you have to do is Musketeer out.”

“You really want to do this? To fuck me with a machine while you conduct a meeting?”

“Yes,” Athos told him firmly. 

“Then... then I guess I’m in,” Aramis replied refusing to deny Athos something he so clearly wanted. He knew the man was doing it largely for his sake but it was clear that this was something he had wanted for a while and had just been waiting for the right time. Apparently, that time was now.

“So good for me,” Athos said as he took Aramis’ hand. “Trust me, alright?”

“Always,” Aramis affirmed, though he couldn’t help his nervousness. He remembered the intensity of the machine. He could only pray that this time was not nearly as bad or he would have no hope of remaining quiet. For while he could deny that it was his voice that had been heard, to do so would be to accuse Athos of cheating on him and that was something he would not do. It would be better to face the humiliation than to insult his lover like that. 

“Trust me, Sweetheart,” Athos said again, more gently this time. He could see the genuine fear on Aramis’ face and it made him wonder if he was not simply asking for too much this time. He knew it wasn’t the prospect of the chair itself that bothered his boy but that there would be others on hand to witness it, even if only audibly. Had they been strangers, he did not think it would matter so much but these people were definitely not strangers and that was what had his boy so worried.

Aramis took a deep breath and squeezed Athos’ hand. “I trust you,” he said as surely as he could, giving himself over to his owner’s hands once more.

They ended up back in the living room. Athos moved the furniture around so that the chair was sitting directly in front of him just out of view of the laptop’s webcam. He didn’t want to take a chance on accidentally changing views and exposing Aramis so made sure that the chair was set far enough off to the side to avoid any inadvertent exposure. 

While he set up the room, he had Aramis strip down and prepare himself. His eyes were continually drawn to his boy as he slid his fingers inside his own body, stretching himself for what was to come. Once he was ready, Athos sat him in the chair and strapped his wrists and ankles in place. It left his legs spread wide, giving Athos a clear view of him. With Aramis ready, Athos lubed up the dildo he had attached to the base of the machine that sat beneath the chair and situated it so that the tip was pressing against Aramis’ slick hole. 

Unbeknownst to Aramis, the lube Athos chose had an additive designed to intensify stimulation. He knew it would have his boy squirming in no time as the tingling sensation slowly became more and more unbearable. Luckily, the feel of the dildo fucking in and out of him would act to counter that, keeping the sensations just this side of overwhelming.

“Ready?” Athos asked as he sat down on the sofa. It was almost time for his conference call to start and he wanted to give Aramis a moment to adjust before he began the call. 

“Yes, Sir,” Aramis said as he tried to make himself relax as best he could. He could already feel that the dildo Athos was using was a bit smaller than normal and wondered what that would mean for him. Would it keep him on edge or would it be just small enough to be frustrating? Regardless, he knew it was what Sir wanted and that was all that mattered. 

His eyes locked on Aramis, Athos turned the machine on. He started it on low, wanting to give his boy a chance to adjust as much as he wanted to simply watch him being fucked. The sight of Aramis being used was not something he would ever grow tired of and he couldn’t wait until his boy was a writhing, panting mess.

Aramis felt the dildo push into him and bit his lip to hold in his moan. The thing was just big enough to make his muscles stretch and he found himself trying to push down against it. His bonds held him in place, preventing him from doing anything other than taking what Sir chose to give him and that knowledge had him biting back yet another moan.

As the dildo slowly fucked him, Aramis felt his channel start to tingle. His eyes shot to Athos and the smirk he saw on his face told him all he needed to know. Sir had used the ‘special’ lube on him again. Normally, the movement of the dildo inside of him would be enough to counter it, keeping him squirming on the edge. The smaller size of this one, however, was likely to be just the slightest bit too small to distract him from the constant burn and sting of it. If he thought keeping silent while being fucked was going to be hard, holding his cries in like this was going to be nearly impossible. Something his owner was all too aware of.

“You look worried, boy,” Athos said as he nudged the speed up a tiny bit. Aramis was already starting to squirm in his seat and the sight of it made Athos’ cock swell in his pants.

Aramis started to open his mouth to reply then remembered about the conference call and shook his head instead. He was worried but if this was what Sir wanted then he would endure it. He only hoped his performance brought his lover the pleasure he deserved.

As Athos dialed into the conference call, he thought about simply skipping it. Aramis was a sight to behold as he writhed about in the chair and he wanted to spend his time enjoying him. Work was calling, however, and he knew Aramis would not be pleased with him if he skipped the call. Still, he didn’t want to take a chance on accidentally having Aramis overheard by people he had to face in the office so he sent a quick text message saying that while he could hear them, his mic wasn’t working and he would be typing all of his replies. It would allow Aramis the illusion that he could be discovered while keeping anything of the sort from happening. 

As soon as Aramis heard voices coming over Athos’ computer he froze, his face turning bright red. He knew they could not see him, did not even know he was there, but it still felt as if they were in the room with him. 

“Something wrong?” Athos asked, trying to keep the smirk from his face. The others on the call might not be able to hear him but they could still see his face after all.

Aramis shook his head, his body starting to move again despite his embarrassment. The dildo was moving just slowly enough to be tantalizing and it made his entire body ache in longing. In fact, if not for the lube he doubted if the thing would even be enough to make him come. With the lube making his insides tingle and throb, however, there was no way he could keep from coming, even if it did take him a while to do so. 

As his R&D team went on about their latest project, Athos found himself fighting not to tune them out. His eyes kept flicking between the screen and his boy who sat writhing in the chair a few short feet away. Aramis had managed to find a rhythm of sorts and was fucking down into the thing’s trusts as much as his restraints would allow. His cock was hard and leaking as it bobbed between his legs and Athos found himself wanting to reach out and stroke it.

//Good boy,// Athos mouthed when he caught Aramis’ eye causing he man to shudder and bite his lip. He heard Micah clear his throat over the computer and forced his eyes back to the screen.

“If this is a bad time…” Micah offered only for Athos to shake his head.

//No,// he typed. //Just got distracted for a moment. Please continue.//

“Alright,” Micah began only for Athos to tune him out almost immediately. 

Aramis felt his face heat again when he heard Micah’s voice over the tinny laptop speaker. It made his stomach knot and his cock jerk and he knew it wouldn’t take much more to have him coming all over himself. It was then that Athos caught his eye again and the heat he saw directed at him was the last straw.

With a strangled moan, Aramis began to come, his cock jerking against his belly. His eyes widened when he realized how loud he was being and he quickly clamped his mouth shut even as he writhed against the toy moving inside of him. 

Athos had to bite his own lip at the sight of his boy coming undone before him. He watched Aramis’ come splatter across his chest and belly and unconsciously licked his lips. What he wouldn’t give to be able to fall to his knees in front of his boy and lick him clean as his machine continued to fuck him. 

Aramis tried not to whine as the dildo continued to move. He knew Athos would never be satisfied with simply making him come. No, Sir would not be satisfied until he was a strung out, sobbing mess. He only hoped he could keep his noise to himself and not give anything away to those listening on the call.

Athos gave him a few moments to calm after his orgasm before thumbing the remote. The machine responded at once, speeding up inside of Aramis. Athos knew that between the recent orgasm and the lube, the extra stimulation would be almost too much but he also knew his boy would take it without complaint. 

Aramis whined under his breath as the toy within him sped up. He could feel it sliding over his prostate with every thrust, making it throb and ache. He could feel his body trying to move with it, pressing back as much as his bonds would allow, unable to resist the feel of it. It was too much and not enough all at once and he knew had he not been tied down he would be riding it as hard as he could. Even now it took all of his self-control not to beg Athos to turn it up, to give him more and harder, but the presence of the others was as effective as the harshest of gags, keeping him all but silent as he the toy relentlessly fucked him.

Athos watched, mesmerized, as his boy gave himself over, losing himself to the feel of being taken. It was amazing to witness and Athos wondered how long he could draw the call out for. The polite clearing of a throat forced him back to the screen and he barely kept from cursing aloud at being interrupted. 

“Sir, if this is a bad time we really can do this later,” Micah said, speaking for the group. “We’ve gone over the important stuff. The rest can easily wait.”

Taking a chance, Athos thumbed the mic on. “You’re right,” he said. “Send me copies of everything and I’ll look it over. If I have any questions, I’ll circle back with you.” He quickly cut the mic and ended the call returning all of his attention to Aramis. His hair was damp with sweat and his eyes were so dark they looked black. In short, he looked imminently fuckable but it was much too soon for that.

Aramis heard Athos talking but his frazzled mind couldn’t make out what he was saying. Whatever it was, it wasn’t important. The only thing that mattered was keeping absolutely silent as the toy thrusted away inside of him. Without warning, Aramis felt his balls draw up tight as he once more hovered on the brink of release. A moment later, he was biting his lip hard enough to draw blood as his cock jerked and spurted, coating his stomach in his release for the second time.

“You are amazing,” Athos said as he pushed the laptop aside and rose. He saw his boy’s eyes widen in alarm and he quickly reached out to stroke his face. “It’s okay. I ended the call. They kept distracting me from you.”

Aramis moaned weakly, both dismayed and pleased that Athos had cut the call short because of him. He panted as Athos dropped to his knees in front of him then leaned forward and licked at the semen cooling on his belly. He continued to moan, unable to hold back as the toy kept moving inside of him. His body was clenching down on it painfully over and over again but there was nothing he could do save ride it out.

“So good for me,” Athos praised as he watched him for a bit longer. He took up the lube again and began slowing the dildo down. When Aramis looked at him in confusion, he quickly reassured him. “I’m not done fucking you yet. I just think you’re ready for something a bit bigger.”

That said, Athos stopped the machine and carefully removed the dildo from Aramis’ ass. He grabbed another much larger one and covered it in the ‘special’ lube. Once it was ready, he moved it into place against Aramis’ loose hole and sat back. 

Aramis couldn’t help but cry out loudly when Athos thumbed the remote. The larger dildo thrust inside him hard and fast, burying itself to the hilt without pause. It felt better and worse at the same time as the lube began to make everything extra sensitive. 

Athos watched in awe as Aramis writhed in the chair. He could see him fighting it, trying to pull away, then suddenly he was moving with it, fucking down as hard as he could while the thick dildo took him. Unable to resist, he reached for him, one hand going to his nipple to pull and twist it while the other when to his spent cock and began to stroke.

“Sir, please!” Aramis cried out as the feel of Athos’ hands on him ramped up his desire even more. He could feel his cock struggling to respond, slowly growing from soft to semi-hard in his owner’s hand. The feel of Athos’ fingers pinching and twisting his nipple sent bright sparks of pain all through him that nearly had him going mad. His balls ached as his body tried to respond to the unrelenting stimuli.

“What is it?” Athos asked as he continued to stroke and fondle him. “What do you want?”

“To come,” Aramis sobbed. “But I can’t. Not again.”

“Aramis, look at me,” Athos said. He waited until his lover lifted his head, his dank sweaty hair hanging in his face, and met his eyes. “I’m not going to stop fucking you until I come. And I’m not going to come until you do again. Do you understand me?”

“Yes, Sir,” Aramis sobbed. His entire body ached from two back-to-back orgasms. His channel was still clenching down on the dildo every time it moved inside of him as he continued to rock against it. He knew Sir meant what he said. He would not even begin to seek his own release until he had come for him again. 

“So fucking hot like this,” Athos said as he watched his boy losing it in the chair right in front of him. “You want it so bad. You love the feel of it fucking you, taking you while there’s nothing you can do about it. You love being a slut for it.” 

“I do,” Aramis choked. It was the truth. He had hated the machine when Athos had first introduced him to it but now he was a slut for it, fucking himself on it willingly until he collapsed, a spent fucked out mess.

“Then show me how much you love it,” Athos ordered. “Show me what a slut you are.”

“Yes, Sir,” Aramis gasped as he began fucking himself on the thing as hard as he could. He was straining at his bonds, doing his best to move with the thing, shoving himself down on it harder and deeper with every thrust. He nearly cried when the thing suddenly sped up again, fucking up into him with a punishing rhythm. 

Aramis was right on the brink, so close that only the slightest thing would be enough to tumble him over. It was on the tip of his tongue to beg Sir for just a little bit more when he felt his thumbnail suddenly press into the head of his cock. That bright spark of pain was just enough and with a scream, Aramis began to come for the third time, what little there was left within him shooting out weakly.

Athos didn’t say a word as he stood up and freed his raging erection from his pants. Grabbing Aramis by the head, he shoved his cock into his panting mouth, not stopping until it was buried to the hilt. He felt Aramis trying to swallow and gagging around him and held him in place making him take his cock. Only when his boy had settled down and stopped fighting him did he pull back and begin to thrust.

Athos didn’t waste any time once Aramis stopped fighting him. He took his mouth hard and fast, setting a punishing rhythm equal to that of the dildo still fucking his ass. He could feel the tension in Aramis’ body and that only spurred him on, causing him to fuck his mouth even harder. Before he knew it, Athos felt his own release coiling low in his belly and jerked Aramis’ head flush against him as he began to come straight down his throat. 

When he was finally sated, he pulled back and let his cock slowly slide from Aramis’ red and swollen mouth. He stood and watched as his boy shook and moaned, the dildo still fucking into him at a furious pace. 

“Please,” Aramis moaned brokenly. “Please, Sir, make it stop. I can’t… I can’t…”

Athos thought about leaving it, about trying to wrest one more orgasm from Aramis but decided against it. His boy was spent, completely and utterly, and with that knowledge Athos dropped back to his knees to begin removing the dildo. 

He had no more than laid his hand upon Aramis’ thigh before his boy cried out and began to jerk in his restraints, his cock spasming right in front of him. Athos could tell from the way he was moving that he was coming again but nothing came out. 

Athos kept the machine going, riding him through his dry orgasm until Aramis collapsed, sagging against the bonds holding him in place. Knowing he was finished, Athos began slowing the dildo until it finally came to a stop. Even with the toy no longer moving within him, Aramis continued to moan and shake and Athos quickly started to unbuckle him from the chair.

It took a few minutes to get Aramis up from the chair after that. His boy had gone to his knees, unable to do more than crawl after his owner. Athos had let him, leading him slowly into the bathroom to clean him up then over to the bed. Climbing in beside him, he could still feel tiny quakes and shudders running through him and he rubbed his back soothingly. They would definitely be seeing more of that chair, that much was certain. 

Lying in bed, Aramis’ body slowly calmed. As it did, he thought about the scene they had just finished and frowned slightly. While Athos liked nothing better than to surprise him, combining this with work seemed off somehow. It was taking a chance that Aramis wasn’t sure he wanted to. 

“What’s wrong?” Athos asked, sensing Aramis’ growing disquiet.

“I’m a bit confused,” Aramis admitted. “Why did you do that?”

“Which part of that are you referring to?” Athos asked in reply.

“Why did you do that with the entire R&D department listening in?” Aramis clarified. 

“I didn’t,” Athos admitted.

“Come again?”

“I had my mic on mute,” he explained. “I wasn’t sure if you could remain silent and didn’t want anyone to overhear and realize it was you.”

“So you’d rather they think you were fucking someone else?” Aramis asked. He wasn’t angry just confused by Athos’ logic.

“Rather than out you like that? Yes,” Athos said. “Though I can see where that might be equally embarrassing for you. And not in the way you enjoy.”

“Hm. Yes,” Aramis said, not liking the thought of everyone at the office thinking Athos was cheating on him and in their home no less.

“My apologies,” Athos said. “I didn’t really think that part through. This was a rather spur of the moment idea.”

“And why was that?” Aramis asked.

“Because something was stressing you out,” Athos replied. “I’m not sure what but I could tell and I didn’t want another kitchen incident. I was trying to head things off at the pass as it were.”

“Ah,” Aramis said, understanding now. “Alright.”

“Why do I sense a ‘but’ with that?” Athos asked.

Aramis sighed. Athos knew him too well. “But... could we talk about it before we do anything involving our co-workers again?”

“Yes,” Athos agreed readily. “I’m sorry. I didn’t think...”

“Don’t apologize,” Aramis told him. “Let’s just talk about it first next time. And for the record, I’d rather they know it was me moaning like a whore than think you were being unfaithful.”

“Duly noted,” Athos said.


End file.
